Fraternity Mafia
| image = File:Fraternity_Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = GMaster479 | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 08.06.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Izzy 2) Peace 3) DudleyDude 4) Slick (Harvey45) 5) GreyCells 6) yuiop 7) golfjunkie 8) filly678 9) music_luvr95 10) BlaBlah99 11) Glycereine 12) Not24 13) Abhisk 14) JarZe | first = DudleyDude | last = 6) yuiop 8) filly678 14) JarZe | mvp = JarZe | awards = - }} Fraternity Mafia was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479. It began on June 8th, 2010 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (June 15th, 2010). Game Mechanics So the basic idea is that there are 4 groups of law enforcement trying to stop underage drinking at South Beach University. They started off by making it so none of the campus buildings are labeled so they can blend in with the frats and so the frats don't know which building is which. Every weekend (night) the cops have a group 'bust'(kill) where they shut down a frat because of the drinking. Every week the frat leaders (and the cops secret agents) submit votes to shut down a building (lynch). Rules *Blocks/Traps prevail *Tie vote = Random person not in the tie gets lynched. *Building = Person. They are the same thing. Role Description Cops (Baddies): Group Bust. BTSC. WinCon: Have to be in the majority. *'Campus Police:' Blocks the actions of one building per weekend *'County Police:' Spies the actions of one building per weekend *'Academic Officials:' Chooses to make one person go to class during the vote during the week (chooses a person and negates their vote) *'Concerned RA's:' Copies a random fraternity's ability every night. If spied that night appears to be the Frat they are copying Frats (Goodies) WinCon: Eliminate the Cops. *'Alpha Phi Alpha - ΑΦΑ:' (Alphas) Honors fraternity. Cannot be busted. Learns random baddie identity if bust is attempted on them. *'Kappa Alpha Psi - ΚΑΨ:' (Kappas) Very destructive while intoxicated. RID kill attempt every weekend. Cannot be busted Night 1. *'Tau Kappa Epsilon - ΤΚΕ:' (Taus) Can learn role of 1 busted frat per weekend. *'Sigma Phi Epsilon - ΣΦΕ: '(Phis) Traps a building for an entire week (trapped building can't vote, or be voted for. Their action blocked and they are immune that night.) 50% chance of learning role after the frat is released. *'Sigma Chi - ΣΧ: '(Chis) Chooses a building to save each night. 25% chance of getting busted instead of that frat. *'Pi Kappa Alpha - ΠΚΑ: '(Pikes) Blocks one building per weekend. *'Lambda Chi Alpha - ΛΧΑ:' (Lambdas) Can redirect one person per night (target is random) *'Phi Delta Theta - ΦΔΘ:' (Deltas) Can change one person's vote to someone else *'Sigma Nu - ΣΝ: '(Nus): Chooses a person and tells them to send a message to them. The player they choose then sends a message (15 characters) to them the next night. Independent: WINCON: Controls majority of fraternities at any time. *'Chi Omega - ΧΩ:' (Omega's) Really hot sorority girls that have their own house. Can attempt to RID 2 fraternities per night and gain control over them. If they correctly identify them, they can either control one of their actions that night, or attempt another 2 RID's. If targeted for lynch or kill a random controlled fraternity will die in their place. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *GreyCells – County Police *Yuiop – Academic Officials *filly678 – Concerned RA’s *JarZe – Campus Police MVP: JarZe (see inside spoilers) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: GMaster479 #Izzy - Tau Kappa Epsilon - ΤΚΕ: (Taus) #Peace - Sigma Phi Epsilon - ΣΦΕ: (Phis) - killed in N4 by Baddies #DudleyDude - Lambda Chi Alpha - ΛΧΑ: (Lambdas) - killed in N1 by Baddies #Slick (Harvey) - Alpha Phi Alpha - ΑΦΑ: (Alphas) #GreyCells – County Police - killed in N3 by Kappas #Yuiop – Academic Officials #Golfjunkie - Chi Omega - ΧΩ: (Omega's) - Lynched in D3 #filly678 – Concerned RA’s #Music - Pi Kappa Alpha - ΠΚΑ: (Pikes) - killed in N2 by Baddies #Blablah - Sigma Chi - ΣΧ: (Chis) #Glycereine - Phi Delta Theta - ΦΔΘ: (Deltas) - Lynched in D1 #24_65.... - Sigma Nu - ΣΝ: (Nus) - Lynched in D2 #Abhisk - Kappa Alpha Psi - ΚΑΨ: (Kappas) - killed in N3 by Baddies #JarZe – Campus Police Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games